Ela não hesitou
by Ana Souza
Summary: E se Cuddy tivesse visto House indo embora? Meu final para o episodio 'The itch'.
1. Chapter 1

Por um momento prendeu a respiração ao notar a presença de alguém do lado de fora. Assustada com o vulto que viu da janela, levantou do sofá e a passos nervosos aproximou-se da mesma com cuidado para não ser vista, apesar de bastante assustada, precisava ver quem poderia ser. Para sua surpresa era ele, que já sentado na moto colocava o capacete. Ela não sabia o que pensar, depois do beijo que havia trocado estavam confusos, ele bem mais que ela. Passou os últimos dias evitando-a, fugindo do que o beijo havia despertado dentro dele. ''O que ele veio fazer aqui?'' se perguntou confusa, ''Porque está indo embora?'' . Ela queria gritar para que ele voltasse, mas o grito continuou preso em seus pensamentos. Ele foi embora e ela sentiu o peito apertar, não iria conseguir permanecer com aquelas dúvidas. Sem pensar duas vezes abandonou a janela à procura de um sobretudo, ao achar vestiu-o, pegou a chave do carro e saiu em disparada rumo à casa dele.

Assim que chegou em casa foi preparar uma bebida, a porta ficou recostada por falta de força ao ser empurrada para fechar. Tirou a jaqueta e com o copo na mão caminhou em direção ao piano. Sentou frente a ele e colocou o copo sobre o mesmo depois de dar um longo gole. Aquilo estava o sufocando e ele precisava fugir dos pensamentos que só queriam saber dela.

Ao chegar, ela pode ouvir um som suave que vinha do corredor, aproximou-se da porta e viu que não estava fechada, era como se a porta soubesse que ela viria e então estava ali a sua espera, convidando-a para entrar. Ela com cuidado empurrou-a um pouco para ter uma visão maior da sala. E lá estava ele concentrado em seu piano, da forma como jamais ela o tinha visto. Os olhos dela brilharam e os lábios moveram-se num sorriso, estava encantada com o que via. Ela continuou observando com todo o cuidado para que ele não a notasse, não queria atrapalhá-lo. Queria aproveitar um pouco mais daquele momento, daquela cena que era tão incomum aos olhos dela e de todos, pois ele nunca tocava na frente de ninguém.

Piano, um instrumento enorme e aparentemente forte, mas que ao ser tocado demonstrava toda a sua delicadeza com seu som. Ele, um cara grande, rude, aparentemente sem sentimentos relacionados ao amor, mas que ao tocar o piano demonstrava toda a sua sensibilidade em cada melodia.

De olhos fechados e coração escancarado ele continuava sua conversa com o piano, com a música. Tudo que ele não teve coragem de falar para ela, estava sendo confessado ao piano, como sempre fazia nos momentos de angústia. As teclas gemiam e rasgavam-lhe o peito, sustinham a inquietude de seus pensamentos, sua alma se desfazia em notas musicais. Ela permanecia imóvel com a cabeça encostada na porta pouco aberta, sentiu uma lagrima escorrer-lhe o rosto, aquela canção tocou-lhe profundamente.

As notas eram carícias, como doces palavras que se diziam em momentos de carinho, e esse momento estava chegando embalado pelos acordes certeiros e sofridos. Ela olhava serenamente as mãos dele dançando nas teclas neutras daquele piano de calda, ela o viu suspirar como se ele estivesse sentindo o piano traduzindo seus sentimentos, ela quase foi capaz de sentir a respiração dele.

De repente ele olha para a porta e ao vê-la o piano cessou. Ela escancara a porta, revelando-se por completa para ele. Com um sorriso tímido ela entra, fecha a porta e caminha até ele. Um olhar surpreso e constrangido era tudo o que ele esboçava.

- Não queria te atrapalhar. - ao aproximar-se.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Eu vi você indo embora da frente da minha casa. - pondo a mão no piano.

- Aquilo foi uma idiotice. - falou friamente desviando o olhar sentindo-se incomodado por ser pego.

- Então eu sou idiota por estar aqui? - perguntou pouco ofendida.

- Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer. - pegou o copo vazio e levantou em busca de mais bebida.

- Então o queria dizer ao ir até lá? - acompanhando-o com o olhar.

- Nada, por isso vim embora. - disse indiferente, enchendo o copo.

- Eu vim até aqui. - caminhou até ele. - E ao contrário de você, eu não vou hesitar. - tirando o copo das mãos dele, colocou junto da garrafa de whisky.

- Se não ia beber porque pegou o copo? - a irônia o ajudava a disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Não vamos precisar dele. - tirou o sobretudo e colocou no sofá. - Eu quero te amar esta noite e quero que você me ame na mesma intensidade. - olhando-o profundamente deixando o corpo a centímetros do dele.

Ele fitou sua boca antes de beijá-la ardentemente. Foram cambaleando em direção ao quarto e antes de entrar no mesmo, encostou-a na parede e fez questão de falar olhando em seus olhos.

- Tudo que sinto por você é intenso, desde a raiva até o desejo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ele acordou mais cedo e ficou olhando-a dormir. Aquele rosto sereno era totalmente novo aos olhos dele, já que sempre o viu iluminado por aquele par de grandes olhos brilhantes e um sorriso escancarando os lindos dentes... Ela continuava a dormir com uma tranqüilidade fascinante, sendo observada com certa devoção.

O que haviam feito era íntimo demais, mas vê-la dormir era _profundamente _intimo, bem mais do que todo o sexo praticado. De repente um medo tomou conta de seus pensamentos, estava tão assustando com a intensidade do amor que carregava em seu peito por aquela mulher ao seu lado da cama, essa que, dormia feito um anjo... Mas aquele medo logo se dissipou e uma paz o invadiu... Ele tinha um anjo dormindo ao seu lado. A felicidade que ele sentia naquele momento, jamais imaginou sentir antes.

Ela era a mulher de sua vida. Ele tem cuidado dela todo esse tempo, ela estava sempre sob o seu abraço e sua proteção, mesmo que não notasse isso, mesmo que ele não deixasse transparecer isso... Ele tem visto-a errar e crescer, amar e voar, mas sempre sabendo que ela saberia onde pousar.

Ela continuava a dormir... Às vezes ele se perdia naqueles olhos fechados ao seu lado, mas não se esquecia de desviar sua atenção para o peito coberto por um lençol que subia e descia lentamente, certificando-se que ela estava ali, que estava viva, respirando... Uma preocupação um tanto quanto sinistra, mas que diante do medo de perdê-la parecia algo normal.

Ele não ousou tocá-la, por mais que desejasse isso. Tinha medo que ela despertasse com seu toque e acabasse com aquele momento mágico no qual ele vivia e aproveitava cada segundo.

Não dava mais para fingir e esconder todo aquele sentimento que ele tinha, pois na noite anterior havia se entregado a ela desde o momento que sua presença foi notada em sua casa. Ele continuava olhando-a imaginando algum suposto medo para que tão logo pudesse cobri-la com seu abraço e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, que tudo iria ser diferente.

Um pequeno medo ainda pairava em sua mente, mas a certeza de que sua felicidade estava ali, naquela mulher, e em todos os seus gestos que naquele momento adormeciam — o tranqüilizava.

Ela foi começando a despertar, abriu os olhos devagar e logo encontrou os dele — que a observavam intensamente. Suspirando deliciosamente, ela sorriu para ele, e poder presenciar aquilo encheu o peito dele da mais pura felicidade.

— Oi. — ela sussurrou e um brilho de amor tomou conta de seus olhos.

— Oi. — ele respondeu quase sem respirar.

— Bom dia.

— Bom dia. — ele sorriu achando estranho pela primeira vez aquele simples cumprimento, pois o mesmo só era dado no hospital e sempre acompanhava um leve sarcasmo.

— Que horas são? — perguntou preocupada com a pontualidade que sempre teve em seu trabalho.

— Hum... — ele virou para o criado-mudo perto da cama. — Sete e cinco. — ele diz após olhar no despertador.

— Não deveria ter dormido aqui. Vou chegar atrasada no hospital.

— Isso só eu posso fazer. — ele diz presenteando-a com mais um sorriso.

— É... Ninguém consegue deter você.

— Você sim. — ele diz e sua mão a toca pela primeira vez naquela manhã, fazendo uma caricia delicada no rosto dela.

Ela fechou os olhos e mergulhou naquele suave toque, suspirando. Ao abrir novamente os olhos ela o olhou e perguntou:

— Porque você foi até lá?

— Porque eu queria falar com você.

— Então porque foi embora?

— Não sei, talvez por medo. — seu olhar escureceu de repente.

— Você não deveria ter vindo embora.

— Talvez se eu não viesse, nós não estaríamos aqui agora.

— E se eu não tivesse visto você? — seu peito apertou só de imaginar aquela possibilidade.

— Talvez agora eu ainda estivesse dormindo extremamente bêbado.

Ela sorriu e seu corpo pediu o calor do homem à sua frente, então ela se aproximou.

— House... — ela murmurou com o rosto próximo ao dele.

— Eu te amo, Lisa. — ele sussurrou olhando intensamente nos olhos dela.

— Eu também te amo. — ela diz e os lábios de ambos se tocam, dando inicio a um beijo incrivelmente apaixonado.

Talvez um tivesse que ter dado o primeiro passo — mesmo que recuando e não ido em frente — para que o outro assim tomasse a decisão nescessária. Eles sabiam que aquela relação não seria perfeita, nem tão pouco fácil. Mas o amor que um sentia pelo outro acabaria guiando-os para o melhor caminho, podendo assim prolongar aquele relacionamento por dias, meses e com certeza, por anos...


End file.
